hold on to me, and never let me go
by TrOyElLaZaNeSsA
Summary: after the passing of her adopted mother, 12 year old allie carlson set out to find two people.the people who brought her into this world, troy bolton&gabriella montez. when she finds them, she also finds a different story. troyella. rated M for Reasons...


  
A/N : guys, this is just an introduction, not a part of the actual story, but review if you want me to make the actual story 

A/N: ps. This is not based on ANYTHING okay? Totally made up juss incase u were wonderin

New story………. Read, like, review lol 

**I'M KINDA STUCK ON MY OTHER ONE "MOMENT OF TRUTH IN YOUR LIES" IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ IT, CAN U GIVE ME IDEAS? II'M OUT OF 'EM**

**Disclaimer: "wish list… 1.zac Efron**

** 2.hsm**

** 3.to be an actress**

have you ever wondered where you came from? Well it's easy for you, of course. Your mom and dad! But with me, it's a whole different story. See, I'm adopted. Supposed to be the daughter of a teen mother who, made a mistake if you know what I mean. Oh, how do I know? Well it's from a letter my mom gave me, along with some other special things she put in my big white treasure chest. But, luckily I got adopted into a great family with two parents who love me very much. You're thinking, mom and dad right? I live with two beautiful women. Oh, not like that! They're sisters who live together and wanted to raise a child together, as sisters, you know? I'm trying a lot to find my mom, but all I have is a lousy picture of my biological parents, a letter, a few hand me downs, and a journal. Well, there are many more things, like a necklace and some school handbook. Actually the chest so big that I haven't even gone through all of it! But every time I feel bad, I look at my mother's letter to me and I'm happy again.

My name is Alexandria Carlson, Allie for short. I have light brown hair and brown eyes. My mom laura says I look like my biological mom And I have a great mother who lives with her sister, Laura and Cathy Carlson. I have two best friends, Addie Hamilton and Chris Curtis. Addie is a total bleach blonde with long hair and blue eyes, and chris has dirty blonde hair with forest green/ hazel eyes that you can just fall deeply into. And I live in Erie, Pennsylvania 

This is the letter from my mom

_Dear Alexandria,_

_You're probably going to be older when you are able to read this letter, but I wrote it in advance since you're parents are far away from here in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I don't know where you are right now, but I do know one thing. It's that I love you, I love you more than anything. I am sorry that I passed up the opportunity to take care of you, but me and troy, your dad were in bad conditions and going through hardships of school and money. My mother, your grandmother could have taken care of you anyhow she had a terrible illness and before you were born into this beautiful world, it felt like it was best. I do regret it, and wish that I did not trust anybody else with my own beautiful daughter. The moment that you came out of me and opened your eyes, I cried with fear, and joy, and love, and happiness all mixed in together. There is no other feeling that could ever replace it and no other person in my life that could ever replace you. Some time in the distant future, I hope to see you in your life with the people who raised you to be my wonderful Alexandria. I hope so much that god's grace will be laid upon you and your whole life, and those nights of sorrow and pain of thinking about where you are and how your father could do this to me turns into happy thoughts about where you are loved and cared for, and how your father brought you into this world. As my mother always said, there is no other love in this world that can be more happy, painful, joyful, and mellow as you are with your loved ones. I hope that you find somebody who can create sparks and miracles, I hope that he makes you happy, and that he can love and appreciate you more than I have wanted to. I left a necklace in there for you, it's really neat actually. When there is somebody that you feel comfortable and loveable around, and if you feel something special for that person, the heart locket glows. It used to glow all the time when I was around troy. And if you ever feel sad, I left a special box that my mother gave me. When you open it, it's a journal and a music thingy. I used to write a whole new page in it everyday, and theres a whole new section I saved for when I would have a daughter, which is of course you._

_If you ever wanted to know, your dad's full name was Troy Allen Bolton_

_Make yours and other's life worth living for. Someday I will see you in heaven and until that day, you are my one and only sunshine_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Gabriella Clara Montez _


End file.
